


If Zombies Are Real, Why Can't This Be?

by AngerOwl29



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Kidge coming at ya!, Menstruation, Starvation, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, it's gonna get real, maybe some kissies, yes cuddling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngerOwl29/pseuds/AngerOwl29
Summary: Keith has been traveling with Pidge for a little over a year, with the promise to Matt that he would keep her safe. He starts to notice some suspicious actions from the girl and decides that he needs to investigate. Using his former knowledge of cryptids and horror movie trivia, he plans to discover just what she's hiding from him.Expect heartbreak, romance, and hilarity.





	1. What's Going On?

God he was hungry. Maybe God wasn’t the one to be swearing to anymore, it’s clear now that he never existed. That or he did exist and had a sick sense of humor. Keith Kogane, former high school dropout, loner, cryptid hunter, no longer existed. Now, he was just Keith, kid who swore to keep his brother’s boyfriend’s sister Katie alive. He often wondered if his and Katie’s brothers were still out there, fighting for their lives, looking for them. The way things ended though, he doubted it.

All there was left in the world was destruction, chaos, and reanimated corpses shuffling around searching for soft fresh flesh to sink their decaying teeth into. If he had to pick one mundane thing to miss, his first pick would be music. Everything was so quiet that it was sometimes unbearable. He was glad he had Katie- or rather, Pidge. She chose her brother’s nickname for herself to remember him by. Changing your name was one of many things you could do easily in the apocalypse. With the government fallen, laws and rules have been washed away, leaving mankind to do as they pleased without any repercussions. It was terrifying.

Pidge was too smart for her own good, and Keith was so, so grateful. She knew how to fix vehicles to run on alcohol instead of fuel, she knew how to make bombs from almost nothing, and she could keep him entertained for hours. She was grateful to have him too. He knew how to catch, skin, and cook animals, he wasn’t afraid to get close to the dead to pike their heads and stop them in their tracks, he knew useless facts about flowers and bugs that could make her smile even on the toughest days.

Today, as it so happened, was one of the tough days. Though no matter how many facts Keith could remember about dung beetles, nothing he said got through to Pidge. It was evening now, and they decided to hole up in a small two-storey house until they could get their strength back and move on. 

“You know some dung beetles can mate for life,” he tried again, glancing over at her. She didn’t move from her spot, curled up in a tattered sleeping bag, arms around her knees. He tried to remember the last time they had eaten, but he can’t. That must be it. 

He watched her eyelashes slowly blink as they watched the flame of the candle they had lit burn and dance in the still air. He wondered what she was thinking about. He sighed. She had been so irritated all day for seemingly no reason. Sure, they were both starving, but he didn’t think that was it. It felt like there was something she wasn’t telling him. She never let him near her bags, she snuck off every time they would scavenge for food with the excuse of looking for medical supplies that Keith never saw, and she would get really irritated every once and awhile. Keith decided right then and there that he needed to get to the bottom of this.


	2. The Little Green Book?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot in this chapter, next one will be bigger. Man the apocalypse must get boring...

“I wonder what day it is today,” Keith wondered aloud as they walked along the empty streets of a dusty town looking for transportation. The sun shone down on them brightly, not a cloud in the blue sky above. If it weren’t the end of the world, he would have thought it was a beautiful day.

“What do you mean?” asked the short brunette girl. She followed his long strides easily as she wrote in her mysterious little green book. Keith thought it must be her diary or something of the sort. He never dared to touch it, less his head be ripped off his shoulders like he’d seen her do to an undead the day prior. 

“I mean, what if today was Tuesday? What if it’s July the 4th or some other holiday? No one would ever know.” Keith kicked a small stone in his way and watched it skip along the pavement of the deteriorating road.

“It’s August.” Pidge corrected, and it was Keith’s turn to be confused now. He voiced his confusion aloud only to receive a shrug from his friend. “I just know it is.”

The ravenette’s eyebrows furrowed in suspicion. Has she been counting the days? How would she remember all that when she had only gotten the book… a few months ago? He wasn’t exactly sure, but it felt about that long. He decided not to press any further, though it stuck in the back of his mind for the rest of the day like gum on his shoe.

\--

Miraculously, they found a van what was in decent working order. After scavenging as much fuel as they could from surrounding cars, they deemed it good to go. They would set out in the morning, but for now, they would rest. Driving at night was too risky. The dead tended to shamble out onto the roads like animals at the sound of a passing car, and territorial humans liked to hide in the darkness in wait. 

Pidge layed out the blankets they’ve accumulated in the very back of the van, creating a bed for her and Keith. She hung their solar powered lamp from one of the safety handles on the roof of the vehicle so they could see in the approaching darkness. 

Meanwhile, Keith was hard at work pushing vehicles out of the way, creating a path in the small roadblock that prevented them from passing. When he deemed it fit, he returned to their van to get some water, though he frowned when he realized they hadn’t much left.

“We need to get more water soon,” he commented as he kicked his shoes off to the side and crawled into the makeshift bed. He sighed and closed his eyes. The sun was setting now, and all there was left to do was sleep until morning, if they could manage to sleep that is.

He felt Pidge shuffle around before she laid beside him. She scooted over to rest her head on his chest, her arm snaking around his toned stomach. Keith made no move to stop her, he instead wrapped his arms around her thin frame. He loved cuddling with her. He never used to be very touchy before the apocalypse, but since then, he’s grown a need for it. He supposed he was touch-starved. 

He inhaled Pidge’s sweet earthy scent and listened to her soft breathing. He was almost lulled to sleep until she spoke in a hushed tone, “Hey Keith?”

Peering down at her, he hummed in acknowledgement. 

“Do you think Matt is alright?” she sounded so small. It made Keith’s heart ache to hear someone so strong sound so weak. It’s probably what he hated most about the too-quiet nights of the apocalypse. Nothing but your thoughts to lull you to sleep.

“He’s strong, Pidge, just like you. He’s fine, I’m sure of it.” he hoped he sounded more confident than he felt. They left Matt in a bad situation. 

“I hope you’re right.” was the last thing she uttered before returning to the deathly silence of the night. Neither would fall asleep that night. They would lazily drift in and out of dreamless fits, only to startle awake by the smallest sound.


	3. Calming Pinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly going to be little instances rather than a linear story. If someone wants to run away with this idea and make it better, please feel free. Have some sad, friends.

Pidge was always weird about supply runs. It wasn’t that she was afraid, it was the opposite. She was too adventurous. She begged Keith to let her go out on her own, to “shop” alone. They shared so much already, he let her have what little privacy she had left. He was never allowed to see what she brought back to base with her, and he never dared to try.  
On this particular day, she was very tense, agitated at the smallest things. She left Keith in a huff, claiming she needed to wash up. Keith would never understand girls and their mandatory cleanliness. This was the apocalypse, it’s fine to be covered in grime. Still, he had a bad feeling about her. She was hiding something from him. She insisted that they bring the rags she had cut up from old towels, even though they had a lot to carry already and they were next to useless other than for cleaning purposes.

Keith let it go though, he had his own needs to sate. A lot of things changed since the apocalypse, but his dislike for haircuts stayed the same. His long hair got annoying when it would stick to the sweat on his skin while he worked during the day, he needed to tie it up. 

Pidge was in the abandoned drug store they had come across in the small town they were passing through. It made sense to loot what they could from it. Even the smallest infection or flu could mean certain death without any hospitals around. The thought scared him, he felt so helpless out here on his own sometimes.   
Casting the thoughts away for the sake of his sanity, the raven-haired boy decided to hunt for hair elastics while he waited for his friend. He couldn’t go into the store after her, she would just make him leave. The other buildings on the block were things such as china shoppes and fast food joints. He doubted Burger King had hair accessories. 

He instead decided that searching the home behind the drugstore was a much better plan. The town was eerily quiet, the only movement came from dust bunnies blowing down the street. Little birds could be heard chirping in the trees somewhere to the west, and it almost seemed normal. 

As he approached the doorstep, he noticed right away that there was no car in the driveway, and the front door was left ajar. The residents must have fled very suddenly. Still, he kept his guard up. Pulling his machete from the strap on his back, he used it to knock on the doorframe. If there were any dead inside, it would attract them. Having them outside in the open space was certainly easier to deal with than being in a cramped foreign room. 

Tap tap tap. A shuffle came from inside. Tap tap. Nothing. Keith furrowed his brows, listening hard for any more sounds. The house was silent. Slowly pushing open the door, he readied his weapon. The weathered wood creaked inward revealing no signs of life inside. Though it was darker inside, Keith could see a hallway to his right and a staircase to his left. Whatever made the sound wasn’t in his line of sight. He huffed anxiously as he made his way inside. A creaky floorboard under his left foot sounded louder than Big Ben’s bells in the insufferable silence. Another scuffle came from down the hallway. Upstairs it is.

Avoiding altercations at all costs seemed to be the key to survival. If he didn’t have to engage, the less of a chance of being bitten. The soft carpeted stairs were thankfully quiet, and he made it to the top without incident. When he looked around the landing, one room caught his eye instantly. A beam of bright pink light shone from the door crack, seemingly inviting him in.

He carefully made his way to the door, peeking into the surrounding rooms in search of danger. Finding nothing, he relaxed the smallest bit. It only took one finger to slowly push the door inward, revealing more of the pink light he had seen from the stairs. What Keith saw inside broke his heart.

A small bed with ruffled sheets, tiny drawers stuffed with toys. Princess stickers on painted pink walls, smiling innocently. The closet door was open, and seemed to have been rummaged through in a hurry. Keith hated to think about kids nowadays. She must have been terrified. He could almost picture the scene in his mind, replaying the events of the day they left. A panicked parent hastily shoving clothes into suitcases, a crying child, screaming and chaos just outside the window.

He found himself gazing out the window. The sun entered the room through it so perfectly. The moth-eaten curtains only added to the calm glow of the room. Taking a deep breath of stale air, Keith decided he was ready to leave. His reflection halted him suddenly, nearly scaring him out of his wits. There was a vanity in the room, mirror facing the window, and on top was a jewelry box. Curiosity got the better of him, and he reached over to open it. Inside, he found five brightly coloured hair elastics among other beads and barretts. Further examination of the elastics showed they had a bead on each, depicting a little symbol or animal. 

For reasons unknown, the elastics were swept up and placed around his wrist before he turned and descended the stairs. Maybe he did it for the little girl. Maybe he did it because they were the first elastics he had come across. Keith didn’t think too hard about it. 

As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. His blade was out in an instant, ready to strike whatever moved. To his surprise however, he didn’t see anyone standing in the hall. Scratching noises brought his gaze down to discover a raccoon digging at the floor at the corner of the hallway. He drooped a little, feeling silly. Only a raccoon. Still, the quietness of the town had him on edge. They thought for sure there would have been more zombies shambling around. Something was up.

Keith chose the green elastic with the sparkly crown bead adorning it to tie up his ever-growing hair. Mission complete. Pidge had just finished up with her expedition and they were back on the road again within the hour. He got a raised eyebrow at his new accessories, but thankfully she didn’t say anything. It was a nice little excursion from the long drive, but sooner than they’d hoped, they would come across the missing zombies from the quiet town they just left.

**Author's Note:**

> I will update as soon as I possibly can. I like feedback and opinions.


End file.
